The Ringbearer's Song
by sadge
Summary: originally only one song but now the beginnings of a whole bunch of songies! yay! 1st one: American pie meets the war of the ring. 2: Lothlorein and MacArthur park. 3: the fellowship takes a yellow submarine, sorta...
1. Ringbearer's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own the song American Pie or Lord of the Rings. I _do_ own the CD "American Pie", however I don't think that counts. Oh well.

This idea came to me one boring night while staring at the wall after thinking too long about the song and how I thought I'd never finish the book. So I said to myself, "Self, why don't you share this piece of brilliance with the entire world?"

Obviously, I misplaced the file that held my miracle piece and had to fill in with whatever I could find. Thus, the Ringbearer Song was born!!!

The Ringbearer Song

A long, long time ago, I can still remember

When Sauron ruled in Mordor's dark

And I knew that if he had his chance, 

He'd kill us all without a glance

And all would bear his evil mark

So Men and elves joined hands to form

A last Alliance with last hope borne

Marching on to Mount Doom

All full of much dread and gloom

So when Sauron cornered Elendil's son

Isildur struck and good had won

All thought the dark lord's reign was done

But still, the ring passed on…

So, Bye bye this here ringbearer guy

Off to Mordor, defending order

Just hope you won't die.

And Merry and Pip drinking pints in bar, saying,

"This is for those who have died, 

This is for those who have died."

Did you know these Hobbit folk,

Always love to smoke?

And eating is another fave.

But this one guy, Bilbo he 

Had this evil ring you see

To his nephew Frodo he gave.

But these nasty men all dressed in black

Tried to take the One Ring back

Frodo had to leave the Shire

The necessity was dire

So he trekked on up to the nearest town 

And barely could he settle down

Before Nazgul came and he was found

And so, the ring moved on…

Bye bye, this here ringbearer guy

Off to Mordor, defending order

Just hope you won't die.

And Merry and Pip drinking pints in bar, saying,

"This is for those who have died, 

This is for those who have died."

Along with Merry Sam and Pip

And guide suggested by Gandalf's tip

They made their way to Rivendell

Along the way Black Riders showed

And stabbing Frodo they felt was owed

'Cause he had the ring and they could tell

Strider rushed him to the elves

And he was healed in Rivendell

A council formed to tell

What Ring is this dark and fell?

It was Sauron's ring they decided on

And from this place it must be gone

So Frodo said, "It will be done"

He and the ring moved on…

Bye bye, this here ringbearer guy

Off to Mordor, defending order

Just hope you won't die.

And Merry and Pip drinking pints in bar, saying,

"This is for those who have died, 

This is for those who have died."

And so the Fellowship was made

With dwarf, and Men and elves to aid

They set off to Sauron's land

The quest: to destroy a ring of power

To save Middle-Earth from its darkest hour

To keep the One from its master's hand

But along the way some trouble came

To prove to them this was no game

Orcs attacked in Moria

The fellowship ran from that area

And although they though Gandalf "lost"

Frodo seemed to miss him most – 

They met Galadriel, the new host

Until the ring moved on…

Bye bye, this here ringbearer guy

Off to Mordor, defending order

Just hope you won't die.

And Merry and Pip drinking pints in bar, saying,

"This is for those who have died, 

This is for those who have died."

At Amon Hen, their paths had split

The ring risked all that came near it

So Frodo felt it was time to leave.

Steward's heir was shot by Uruk-Hai

To Aragorn he said good-bye 

Elf, Dwarf, and King took time to grieve

The Hobbit friends, Merry and Pip,

Took their own little trip

To Sauramon at Isengard

With an Uruk-Hai prison guard

Aragorn vowed to have them found

So dwarf, elf, and man chased them around

While Frodo and Sam walked on Sauron's land

The ring still traveled on…

Bye bye, this here ringbearer guy

Off to Mordor, defending order

Just hope you won't die.

And Merry and Pip drinking pints in bar, saying,

"This is for those who have died, 

This is for those who have died."

Bye bye, this here ringbearer guy

Off to Mordor, defending order

Just hope you won't die.

And Merry and Pip drinking pints in bar, saying,

"This is for those who have died."

A/N: I'm sorry to any Gimli and Boromir fans first of all for not even really mentioning them. No, I am sot sorry to all you Legolas fans because he gets way too much attention in my opinion. 

On another note, I need some suggestions for what to do with the next two books. What songs to use and such. Yes, I actually have read the books…sorta…give me another month and i'm sure to have them finished. Only two chapters from the end of Return of the King…Then I shall be free!!!


	2. Lothlorien is Scary in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or MacArther's Park. Honestly I have no clue who owns MacArthur's Park but the song was used by Weird Al and so therefore, I know of it and how it goes. Any of you who have no clue how this song goes, it's the same as "Jurassic Park is scary in the dark" (by Weird Al). Yes I realize this is the second song I've done this to that Weird Al did first but honestly, i wouldn't know that many songs without him…I feel pathetic

This song is told from Gimli's prospective (incase there are some people out there who are unable to guess after reading). 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lothlorien

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Elves never trusted us until

We blindfolded ourselves

As we followed through the wood…

Lothlorien is scary in the dark

All the Elven queens are running wild

Someone let her almost have the ring

And I know I shouldn't trust her

But I find I've come to like her

Though my Dwarven instincts tell me I should run away

Oh nooo!

I recall the voice inside my head

Telling me sad things

As I met Galadriel

She didn't have to be so mean to us

After all we'd just lost 

Gandalf and we 

Were still upset…

Lothlorien is scary in the dark

All the Elven queens are running wild

Someone let her almost have the ring

And I know I shouldn't trust her

But I find I've come to like her

Though my Dwarven instincts tell me I should run away

Oh nooo!

Lothlorien is scary in the dark

All the Elven queens are running wild

Someone let her almost have the ring

And I know I shouldn't trust her

But I find I've come to like her

Though my Dwarven instincts tell me I should run away

Oh nooo!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, did you like? no? oh…that's bad…well then tell me why not…you don't feel like it? oh…that's bad too…you tell me to stop having one sided conversations? Sorry, I don't think I can…it's an inherited trait…my mom does it all the time…


	3. The Fellowship of Nine

The third part of my selections of song thingies:

The Fellowship of Nine

(Yellow Submarine)

Disclaimer: I don't own yellow submarine (which, for those complete idiots out there, is a beatles song). I did rewrite it (oooh big surprise there!) but I don't own the origional version…whoopdie-doo. I'm tired, so deal. Enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Fellowship of Nine

In the land where I was born  
Lived a wizard who traveled far  
And he told us of his life  
With the fellowship of nine  


  
So we walked up to the sun  
Till we found a land of elves  
And we stayed among them till  
They formed a fellowship of nine  


  
We all joined in a fellowship of nine  
A fellowship of nine, a fellowship of nine  
We all joined in a fellowship of nine  
A fellowship of nine, a fellowship of nine  


  
So we traveled on again  
Till we split at amon hen  
And sam and I went further south  
Far from the fellowship of nine  


We all joined in a fellowship on nine   
A fellowship of nine, a fellowship of nine  
We all joined in a fellowship of nine  
A fellowship of nine, a fellowship of nine  


  
In mordor, we traveled hard  
To cast the ring into the mount of doom  
All the while I was thinking of  
The long-lost fellowship of nine  


  
We all joined in a fellowship of nine  
A fellowship of nine, a fellowship of nine  
We all joined ina fellowship of nine  
A fellowship of nine, a fellowship of nine  


  
We all joined in a fellowship of nine  
A fellowship of nine, a felloship of nine  
We all joined ina fellowship of nine  
A fellowship of nine, a fellowship of nine

*~*~*~*~*~*

tell me if it was worth the ten minutes I spent on it. thank you. Normally I would find something interesting to say but oh well…I am really tired…snore


End file.
